The Elliot Files
by AaronThMi
Summary: *Sequel to Christifornication* After Five years of being away from Seattle, Elliot finally returns. A turn of events will thrust him into an unlikely adventure he never thought he'd encounter. Multiple POV/AU/OOC *I do not own the FSoG characters* *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rain spatters on the large windows that comprise the walls of the hall that leads to the large mansion's dining room. Johnathan Pederson, super-capitalist and major shareholder in Brown Oil located in Boston, is preparing to enjoy dinner with his wife. He continues making his way further down the long hallway, stopping for a moment to catch his breath.

Mr. Pederson stares timidly at himself in the dim reflection of the dark, rain-spattered windows. Time has not been kind. He lost most of his hair years ago. All his colleagues suggested the balding comb over as he was not fond of a hair piece. He shakes his head in regret for taking their advice. _I should have just shaved it all off;_ he thinks to himself running his hand over his smooth hairline _._ He has also completely forgone any physical activity. His bloated belly hangs nastily, muffin-topping over the finely tailored pants fitted tightly around his waist. His face is wrinkled and withering due to spending all of his good years investing time and again, but now with the enormous wealth, he has run out of time to spend it on adventures. He used to dream of traveling the world, but before he ever had the chance he found himself rich and old.

He doesn't concern himself with all of this too much, though. Money buys many things including beautiful women. His wife for example. They met at a fundraiser. She was witty, beautiful, and charming. Mr. Pederson felt that she looked past his unpleasant appearance. Whether it was the money, or his own charm that won her, he didn't care. She is very passionate and giving, both in and out of the bedroom. It was what he liked most about her. They married only two months after they first met. He knew that he wanted to spend his remaining days with her by his side. He smiles warily at the thought of her sitting by his deathbed. _It would be as if all my wasted time would have been worth it._

After his panting subsides, Mr. Pederson continues his way towards the large double doors that lead into the dining hall. One of the many servants living and working in his castle home shuffles past and opens one of the doors allowing him to step through and into the hall. Four large clear glass windows tower over the sizeable dining table that makes up the center of the room. The floors are patterned with jagged stirpes of gold and crimson marble. His wife likened it to a real life _Beauty and the Beast_ dining room. He grins lovingly at her analogy, though he was unsure whether to feel complimented or insulted. He continues into the hall finding a seat at the head of the table.

After a short time, Mrs. Pederson finally enters smiling at him as she passes near running a finger along Mr. Pederson's thick double chin before moving down to the other end of the table. She takes her time admiring the grand dining hall before finally taking her seat. They both stare across the hall at one another. Onlookers would consider their marriage and life to be casually taboo because of their age gap, but Mr. Pederson doesn't care about that. He knows he loves this woman and that she loves him.

Shortly after her arrival, dinner arrives. Servants and butlers pour into the grand hall with the house chef placing trays of food neatly along the spacious table. The chef smiles pridefully as each tray top is removed to reveal the stunning options for tonight's meal. Dishes of lamb sautéed with garlic shrimp, tuna steaks piled atop a mountain of curry and peppers, tortellini mixed with beef in a hardy red sauce; each tray hot to the touch and freshly served with house salad and bread. Mr. Pederson beams as each plate is uncovered and described.

"I will have one serving of everything tonight, Bisson," he calls to his chef.

"Most excellent sir," the chef answers in a thick French accent grinning as he directs each servant to prepare their meals. Mrs. Pederson asks for quarter size servings of lamb and tortellini with a salad. Servants move hastily around the hall laying out the meals for their patrons before bowing and moving towards the exits. Only one servant remains to serve tonight's wine selection, a 1946 _Biondi-Santi Brunello di Montalcino Riserva._

The servant is one of his newest as Mr. Pederson recalls. His name is Branson, and he worked for Mrs. Pederson's wife's family for years. He offered him a job with them after she introduced them during the wedding. He's proven to be one of the most loyal and reliable servants that work in the mansion. He carries over a tray with two glasses and places one in front of Mr. Pederson before presenting him the bottle and serving the wine. Branson then nods and moves down the hall and attends to Mrs. Pederson as well.

Finally, Mr. and Mrs. Pederson begin to eat. Branson glides over to a small vinyl record player and lightens the room with _Ellens dritter Gesang_ by Franz Schubert. As soon as Mr. Pederson takes his first bite of tuna and curry the spices heat up his mouth at an alarming rate. He looks to his wine for relief, woofing down the entire glass and ordering another by gesturing towards Branson. Branson makes his way over and fills the fine crystal chalice, then moves back stationing himself at a small table along the wall and setting the wine bottle down among several others. Mrs. Pederson smiles at her husband as she finishes her salad and moves onto their main course.

Mr. Pederson again begins his consumption of the night's meal. He finds everything to be exquisite, if not a bit spicy. After he cannot take the spice any longer and scarfs back another glass, gesturing again for another refill. Branson returns, pouring wine into the glass and returning to his station. Mr. Pederson finishes his drink again and resumes eating.

Suddenly, Mr. Pederson falls into a coughing fit, his hand gripping his chest. He wheezes heavily gripping the edges of the table, his knuckles white looking over at his wife. She hasn't moved. She stares at him sympathetically as Schubert's tune consumes the hall. He looks to Branson, who is smirking and rocking the wine bottle back in fourth before he sets it back onto the small table. Mr. Pederson tries to call out, but only manages to gurgle before falling to the floor, his body seizing and convulsing wildly. Finally, he stops moving, lying dead across the elegant flooring. Mrs. Pederson smiles wickedly and finishes her meal.

* * *

 **AN: This is the sequel to Christifornication. I highly suggest you read that first and then this. For my returning followers, I may not be updating daily like I did on the first story, but updates will still be frequent. Stay tuned for more! :)**


	2. Nostalgia

Ch. 1: Nostalgia

 **Christian POV**

The morning sun shines in through our bedroom window onto my face. I smirk at the sensation of Ana's hand stroking me, her tongue teasing me as she tries to wake me up playfully. She's been recovering from the birth of our daughter, Phoebe, over the last six weeks and today we can finally have sex again. It's clear Ana is pretty eager.

I continue to keep my eyes closed pretending to sleep as Ana slides the head of my manhood into her mouth. _Jesus, she is so fucking good at this._ I work to maintain my ruse adjusting slightly, but I cannot stop a soft moan as she works. She pauses for a moment and kisses up my leg to my balls then licks slowly up my shaft.

"Christian," she says seductively before licking me again, "It's time to wake up." I open my eyes and stare down at her. She smiles at me lovingly with her messy hair and naked body laying between my legs across our large bed. She kisses the head of my cock before sliding it back into her mouth looking into my eyes sending a shock of arousal up my spine. I roll my head back in pleasure before pulling on her hair gently to signal her to stop.

I pull her on top of me and kiss down her neck to one of her erect nipples. I brush my lips across it causing a subtle moan to escape from her before flipping us both over. Now on top of her, I use one of my hands to brush my member up and down her slit. Ana groans hungrily for me to be inside her. Just before I move to slide into her, we both hear Phoebe crying through the baby monitor.

We both smile groaning at the interruption and look at the monitor, "I should go get her," I say before licking Ana's exposed nipple playfully. As soon as I begin to move off the bed, Ana grabs me and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"Please, six weeks is way too long. I need you," she says breathlessly as the kiss breaks. I smile into her mouth before running my hand up her thigh and slipping a finger into her exceptionally wet folds. Ana moans and bucks into my hand, but I still pull my finger out and quickly shuffle to the end of the bed.

"Rain check?" I ask, licking my finger clean and grinning at her.

She moans sliding down lower on the bed and wiggling on the sheets, "Most defiantly."

I dress in some sweats and a plain T-shirt before exiting our room and finding my way down the hall. Ana loved our house the minute she walked through the door. It's a modest three-story house in Puget Sound. I pass the second-floor living room and see Teddy staring idly at Saturday morning cartoons. Seeing him up so early brings a smile to my face, so I move up behind him sitting on the couch and ruffle his hair. He spins suddenly aware I am there and smiles before turning back to the T.V.

"Hi daddy," he says without looking back to me.

"Good morning bud," I say shaking my head and ruffling his hair again, causing him to shy away from me as he resumes watching his show. I smile and continue towards Phoebe's room, her wailing growing louder as I approach.

I enter Phoebe's room and move over to her crib-side looking down on my newborn child. She is beautiful, and she is the spitting image of her mother. Brown hair and powder blue eyes that are now red and puffy from crying. I take her into my arms, and kiss the top of her head and rub her back soothingly. As I walk over to the changing table, I reminisce about how much has happened to bring me to this moment.

After everything that happened between me, Ana, and Elliot, it took some time before the family accepted us. We married shortly after Elliot left for Boston and filed for their divorce which, luckily, they both kept it civil. For the first year, I went to all family gatherings alone with Teddy because Ana felt it wouldn't be right for her to come. Ana would visit her family during those times, and then we alternated between her family and my family. No one ever said anything about it, we all knew it would be too hard for everyone if she came along. By the second year, she finally agreed to come to Thanksgiving at my family's house, with some persuasion from me. Everyone seemed to accept her then, but things were still awkward without Elliot there as well. Mom and Dad went to visit him for Christmas that year, but I never heard more than, "He's doing okay," when I asked about how things were going. The years that followed everything went as though what happened between the three of us had never occurred. There were always still some tense moments, but overall everyone had come to see that Ana and I were deeply in love and accepted that.

Ana and I have felt guilty enough for breaking our family apart, but we always knew we had each other and nothing would keep us apart again. We would alternate holidays as Elliot never came to visit Seattle, which everyone understood why and over time that became what was considered normal. This small sense of isolation also led to Kate and Ana drawing closer together, and I know that helped her feel more at ease; Kate as well with her career change.

Kate had originally become an investigative journalist. She was actually very skilled at it and even solved some cases the police themselves couldn't. When Kate realized she was able to contribute to society in a way she never imagined, she went back to school and soon after joined the police force. In no time, she moved up the ranks and now, she's a very skilled detective in the Adult Missing Persons Division. Ana says she's doing exceptionally well and actually enjoys the results of her work.

I've continued heading GEH, although I distribute my time, so I can focus on family and work appropriately. Ana continues her work at SIP and still loves it more than ever as it offers her plenty of time to spend with our two beautiful children.

Teddy has been amazing. Watching my son grow up has been one of my greatest joys in life. He continues to surprise me with how capable he is as a five-year-old. I may have missed his birth, but once Phoebe came into our lives, there was no part of fatherhood that I missed.

I finish changing Phoebe and scoop her back into my arms making my way back into the living room. Teddy is still watching his cartoons as I pass and start to make my way downstairs. The first floor of our house is all hardwood with an open floor plan and high ceilings. There is a small entryway that leads into the great room, consisting of the kitchen, dining, and living spaces. Ana and Gail are in the kitchen as I enter with Phoebe and carefully hand her to her mother. We share a desired look as I pass her off. _God, I want her._ Ana bites her lip and gives me a once over showing she shares the same feelings before making her way into the living room and finding a seat so that she can give Phoebe her morning feeding.

I find a seat at the island bar as Gail sets fresh coffee in front of me. Our kitchen is set up in a conventional manner with the exception of the double Dutch ovens and convection stove. Elegant polished granite countertops and dark wooden cabinets. I take a sip of my coffee before calling Teddy down.

"If you want to watch T.V. you can do it down here with us before breakfast," I call towards the stairs. I hear an exasperated groan before Teddy appears, "Did you turn the T.V. off?" he groans again flopping his arms at his side and slouching before making his way back upstairs to turn it off. He comes back down as he moves past me, I jump out of my chair and attack him with tickles.

"No, Daddy, stop it!" he laughs as I tickle him on the ground. Ana looks over and smiles at us both affectionately as we play. Gail announces breakfast is ready, and I pull Teddy up and ruffle his hair again as we move into the dining room. Ana places Phoebe into her cradle swing and joins us at the kitchen table.

Gail has prepared us a large Saturday morning breakfast with eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, and gravy. We all dig in and make small talk before finishing and cleaning up. Ana and I continue to pass looks at each other while being playfully affectionate drawing the occasional, "Ewww," from Teddy.

After cleaning up, Ana gathers up Phoebe before I decide we should all go for a walk to the playground down the road. Teddy squeals with joy once I mention it, so I send him to get dressed, I gesture to Ana that we should follow him to get prepared to leave as well. She nods in agreement, leaving Phoebe with Gail and following me back to our bedroom.

As soon as we close the door, we begin kissing passionately. Are hands roaming freely all over each other before I pull Ana over to our bed and push her back onto the mattress. I help her out of her pajama pants, wasting no time burying my face between her legs. She pulls on my hair and tries to stifle her moans.

"We need to hurry," Ana moans gripping the sheets and pulling my hair, "I don't want to leave Gail alone with Phoebe for too long."

I stop lapping her delicate folds and smile as I stand, nodding before pulling off my sweat pants freeing my stiff cock. Ana grins at me in excitement as I climb onto her before sliding my manhood into her causing her to groan in relief. I begin pumping carefully, slowly gliding my member in and out, Ana's head rolls into the sheets.

"Faster please," she begs. I smile and pick up my pace fucking her quickly while trying to continue being mindful of her recovery.

In no time, she climaxes pulling me against her body as she shakes uncontrollably through it. The excitement of her orgasm causes me to unload as well, inside of her and we both lay in a heap for a moment gathering our senses.

After we recover, I head into our bathroom to get towels while Ana beings looking through our dresser for clothes to wear for our family outing.

"Christian," I hear her call as I grab some towels.

"What's up babe?" I make my way back into our room.

She hands me my vibrating phone. I look at that screen but don't recognize the number. I slide to ignore the call, so Ana and I can clean up and get dressed. _If it's important, they'll call back._ We quickly dress me in some jeans and a black V-neck and Ana in an adorable sundress with white flowers. We share a loving smile as we exit back down the stairs to take Teddy and Phoebe to the park.

I feel my pocket vibrate again and quickly shuffle to retrieve my phone, it's the same unknown number, so I answer.

"Hello, this is Christian Grey," I answer with a professional tone.

"Christian?" the caller says in a familiar voice, "It's Elliot."

* * *

 **AN: Here is the first chapter. I set up a Pinterest for the story, and you can find it on my wife's Pinterest page: eminshall07**


	3. Old Family, and New

Ch. 2: Old Family, and New

 **Elliot POV**

"Christian?" I say hearing his voice through the receiver as he answers, "It's Elliot." There is a long pause from the other end of the phone. I sit back in my office chair adjusting my sweat pants and look out the window of my penthouse over Boston. The city streets are consumed with people all headed to their mid-morning Saturday activities. After some time, I check my phone to ensure the call has not ended or dropped, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Uh…hey man, how have you been?" he asks trying not to sound surprised.

"I'm well," I answer formally, "I've been working. FGI has been booming, so it's got me putting in some crazy hours, but things are finally starting to die down. How about you?"

He pauses again; I think he's trying to comprehend why I've called, "Good, great in fact. GEH is also doing well. How's Boston?" I stand and exit my office making my way into the living space before heading into my kitchen and finding a seat at the bar. My attendant, Johnathan, sets another coffee in front of me. Johnathan is a tall, bulky man with brown thinning hair and eyes sporting a clean cut goatee. He cooks, drives, and handles security for me. I met him through a mutual acquaintance. I smile at Christian's responses as it's not often someone gets to catch Christian Grey off guard. _I'm going to relish this moment for a bit._

"Boston? It's great. It was probably the best decision I made to move here," now I'm pausing, "After everything, I feel it was best for me to stay here for as long as I have."

"As long as you have?" _Well, that didn't last long_ , "So, you mean you're coming back?"

"Yes, but not for another two or three weeks. I still have some things I need to wrap up."

He pauses again bringing another smile to my face, "Wow, that's good to hear. Have you let mom, dad, and Mia know?"

"Of course, I wanted to let you know last," _for fairly obvious reasons._ I've still not forgotten the amount of betrayal that both Christian and Ana put me through, or the subsequent revenge I sought afterward, but I am beginning to miss Seattle and our family. I've spent the last five years in Boston working at Falk-Grey Industries and growing it into a reliable international building agency. With my family name on the board, it felt like people were flocking to us. I know why Falk was so eager to have us partner up.

He doesn't say anything back. We both know why he's the last to know. I cannot fight my curiosity any longer, "How is the family? I heard you and…Ana, had another child?"

"Yes, a daughter, her name is Phoebe," his pride is evident.

"Why are you coming back to Seattle by the way?" he asks trying to piece this all together.

"Oh, yes, to head the new FGI headquarters. Like you read in the agreement we went over," I flash back to the night Theodore was born, but quickly push the memory away. _I've moved on now. No need to stir old tensions_ , "How is Theodore?"

" _Teddy_ is doing great," his voice come through tightly. _I think I struck a nerve._

"That's all great to hear. Well, I was calling to let you know that I am heading back to Seattle, but also to let you know that I am not coming alone."

"Oh?" he seems startled again.

"Yes, I met someone. Mother and Father have already met her last Christmas," I smirk.

"Wow, that is actually great to hear. I'm happy for you," he sounds genuine.

"Thanks, she's been the best thing to happen to me since moving here. Really gave me the fresh start I needed to move on," I boast sipping my coffee.

He pauses again, "Glad to hear it. How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"About a year and a half. As I said, mom and dad met her, and they didn't visit this last year." I finish my coffee as Johnathan sets breakfast in front of me.

"Right, hadn't thought about that. Either way, I am happy to hear that. So, we're about to walk out the door. I'll go ahead and let you go."

"Of course, I will talk with you later," I end the call and dig into my breakfast.

After a short while, my girlfriend comes out of our room. Scarlet is a tall, thin redhead with blue eyes. She says she used to be fitness model with long toned legs and a fit tummy that compliments her supple B-size breasts. She is wearing a sheet and nothing else. I grin as I think about how late we were up last night. Johnathan pulls breakfast from the oven where he was keeping it warm and pours her some coffee before promptly excusing himself at her direction. Scarlet is the mutual acquaintance that introduced us. She says he provided security for her while she was a model.

"Good morning love," she says kissing my neck sending goosebumps down my spine before finding a seat next to me wrapping the sheet around her body.

"Good morning babe," I answer grinning at her hungrily as she sits down and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Did you call him?" she looks at me, her eyes shining from the sunlight through the window.

"Yes," I begin eating breakfast again.

"So? How did it go?" she sounds so compassionate. _Why does this matter to you so much?_

"Fine," I give her a short answer. _I wouldn't have called if you hadn't pressured me into it._

"Good," she says rubbing a hand over my back and shoulder before turning and taking a bite of some toast. She swallows it and leans over to kiss my cheek, "I know you didn't want to after everything. Family is important baby, plus think about this. We would have never met if that had never happened."

I sigh knowing she's right before turning and smiling lovingly at her, "You're right, and I don't want to think about not having you with me," I pull her into a kiss before she takes another bite of toast. After our kiss breaks I stand, "I'm going to take a shower. Enjoy breakfast baby; we can go out today and find something fun to do."

"I would love that," she says grinning at me, "I'll come join you in a bit," I nod before making my way towards my room.

I undress as I turn the water to the shower on before getting in and letting the water run over my long hair. _I need to get it cut, but Scarlet likes it long._ I quickly wash myself and make my way out to the bedroom. Scarlet is laying naked posing on her side facing me as I walk out. I smile at her, and dry my hair.

"Haven't had enough I see?" I toss the towel to the floor and stand naked looking at her. She eyes me up and down seductively.

"I can never get enough of you," she says stretching back on the sheets before running her hand down her face, over her lips, and neck while moaning softly relishing last night.

I slip onto the bed on all fours over to her and pulling her towards me. She runs her fingers through my hair and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I moan into her mouth and suck on her lip before rolling us over so she is on top. She giggles before leaning down and kissing my jaw line. I squeeze her ass before giving it a smack that causes her to jump and giggle again. She continues to kiss down my neck, over my chest and stomach before reaching my erect cock. I put my arms behind my head as she takes it into her hand and looks up at me rubbing it against her cheek.

"I love your cock, so fucking much," she says closing her eyes and nuzzling my member. _God, she's crude. I love it._

She licks up the shaft several time causing me to close my eyes and moan softly before sliding it into her mouth and sucking all the way down to the base. I let out a pleasurable moan. _Jesus, I will never get over her having no gag reflex._ I let her work me over while looking up into my eyes. I can barely stop myself from coming, but I manage just in time pulling her back up onto me. She sits up allowing my member to fall back onto my stomach and grinds her wet pussy against my cock. I close my eyes and moan again then look back up at her.

"Do you want to fuck me again, Elliot?" she asks as she grinds against me. I'm fighting not to explode right now.

"Fuck yes," I answer her grasping her hips and hoisting her up slightly. She props up on one foot and aligns my manhood against her wet lips.

"Tell me you want to fuck me," she says dominantly.

"Scarlet, I want to fuck you so bad," I reply trying to eagerly force her down onto my throbbing cock. She sneers as she lowers herself down. We both moan in relief as she sinks down onto me completely before we begin fucking roughly.

I try to sit up pulling against her back, but Scarlet pushes me back down bucking against my hips and digging her nails into my chest. She leans back and plays with one of her nipples before sliding her hand down her body and rubbing her clit as we both grind against each other.

I see Scarlet flush as her orgasm builds, "Fuck I'm coming!" she cries before collapsing on top of me. I continue bucking into her as she comes and I follow suit, and unload into her. We both lay with each other a moment and catch our breath. Scarlet rolls off of me and stands smiling at me.

"Looks like you need another shower," she says before spinning and running into the bathroom. I grin and follow her. We get the water just right and climb in. Scarlet uses her body to clean me off, paying particular attention to my cock and other hard to reach areas before cleaning herself. I pick her up wrapping her legs around me, and we fuck again reaching another climax before we both get out and dry off.

We go back into the bedroom and start getting dressed to go out. Scarlet throws one of my plaid shirts with a tank top and skinny jeans. I pick out a red sweater with a button-up underneath and some slacks. We make our way out and call Johnathan to drive us making our way to the elevator. Just before we step in Scarlet stops and smiles at me.

"I'm excited to leave for Seattle with you baby," she says glancing sideways at Johnathan. He takes a step back away from us before we all step in. I pull her into my arms and press my forehead into her's.

"Me too baby. I can't wait. I love you," I say kissing her nose.

She closes her eyes before looking back at me lovingly, "I love you too, Elliot. Forever."

* * *

 **AN: Pinterest page is updated, under eminshall07**


	4. Coming Back

Ch. 3: Coming Back

 **Elliot POV**

 **Two Weeks Later**

I step out of the terminal doors in my ripped jeans with a tank top and white button up and make my way down to the tarmac pausing while holding out my hand to assist Scarlet as she descends behind me. She is in a red dress with leggings and a black leather jacket. Johnathan follows shortly after in a casual suit, his shoulder holster poking slightly from his left side his head on a swivel as he surveys the open space between us and my company's private plane. Allowing Johnathan to take the lead again we make our way towards it.

We board the plane in a quick fashion as flight line workers load our luggage into the undercarriage. The plane has a small cabin space with several seating arrangements. There are little curtains that split the cabin in two allowing Scarlet and me to have our own private space while Johnathan finds a seat closer to the back. Scarlet shreds off her jacket, and we find our seats and buckle in. Before we know it, the pilot, Russel, has ascended us into the sky and we're in route back to Seattle.

"I'm so excited to meet the rest of your family finally," Scarlet lays back on the cabin's sofa resting her head in my lap. I run my fingers through her hair over her temple causing her to close her eyes a bit before smiling up at me.

"I know, though I don't know what you expect. Christian and I haven't spoken since after what happened. I don't even know how Ana's doing and I have to admit I'm in no hurry to see either of them," I twirl my finger through her hair.

"I know baby, but even, after all, that's happened it's good to try and rebuild broken relationships. I want you to be happy and healthy. Family is all we really have," she takes my hands and kisses my palm. _Maybe for you. I have no desire to see them._

We put a movie on and rest as the flight continues. After a few hours, we help ourselves and Johnathan to some in-flight snacks and drinks. Johnathan returns to the back of the cabin closing the curtains again. Once he's out of sight, Scarlet whips her head to face me grinning.

"Are you apart of the mile high club?" she asks

I smile and glance over to the curtains before facing her again keeping my voice low, "What about Johnathan?"

"He'll stay back there unless we call him. Besides, doesn't that make it more exciting?" she crosses over the sofa and straddles me pulling me into a sloppy kiss. I stifle a moan as she bites my lip hard tugging on it slightly before letting go and shoving my head into her chest.

I kiss across her upper body over her collarbone causing her to let out some soft moans and tug playfully on my hair. After a moment, she pushes me back against the head of the sofa and slides off of me running her hands over my chest before kneeling in front of me on her knees, her hands on my belt buckle.

Scarlet looks towards the curtains again before slowly unfastening my buckle and sliding the front of my briefs down. She reaches in and pulls my hard cock free while still keeping an eye on the curtains before smiling at me as she strokes it. I roll my head back resting against the side of the cabin with my mouth agape trying to keep my voice down. I look back towards the curtain as well and then back to Scarlet. She gestures for me to keep quiet as she slides the head of my manhood into her mouth.

Scarlet makes quick work of me as I continue fighting the urge to moan out loud. She pauses every few moments to lick my head and grin before sucking back onto me. Finally, after I cannot take it any longer the urge to come hits me at an alarming rate. I pull on Scarlet's hair to indicate I am close, but she doesn't let up and instead takes all of me causing me to explode. She continues to suck and swallow as my member throbs sending hot streams of semen down her throat.

After my orgasm subsides, she stands to lick her lips and sits back down next to me. I shuffle to return the favor, but Scarlet stops me and smiles before pulling me into another kiss. Her mouth is hot and arousing as our tongues dance.

"I don't want to take off my leggings," she says resting her forehead against mine as our kiss breaks.

I stare at her puzzled and run my hand between her legs, her leggings are dripping wet, "Then leave them on," I stand and move back onto the sofa, so my back is to the curtains. I pull one of my legs up and pull Scarlet back, so she rests between them.

She relaxes her head back on my shoulder and lets out a soft moan as I rub my hands down her body. One hand pulls on her dress freeing one of her breasts as I begin playing with her nipple. The other travels lower and hikes up her dress. I slip my hand into the waistband. Her sex is hot to the touch and soaked as I begin massaging her clit. She kisses my jaw and neck tenderly as I toy with her body. Her breath is hot on my neck.

I slide my finger into her and pull gently on her nipple. She begins to bite my neck trying to smother a moan. I move my finger in and out of her while curling it to rub her g-spot slowly increasing in speed while she bucks into my hand. She continues biting and sucking on my neck and jaw trying to keep her voice down. I'm erect again, and it's pushing against her soft ass while she grinds into my hand.

I feel her body stiffen and her pussy clench against my finger. She grabs my hands and holds them still as an orgasm rolls over her. Her face is flushed with desire. Finally, her pleasure subsides, and she kisses my neck again. We hear Johnathan clear his throat behind us causing us both to jump.

Scarlet readjusts her dress to cover herself fully before standing and throwing an irritated look at Johnathan as her face flushes further in embarrassment. I clear my throat and, without standing due to my erection, adjust on the sofa as Scarlet places herself in the seat across from me.

"What did you need Johnathan?" I cross my legs making myself more comfortable to play it cool like he didn't just catch us in a heated moment.

"We'll be landing here soon sir. I just wanted to make sure you were both prepared," he says calmly without making eye contact with either of us. His face is also flushed _probably from embarrassment._ I look at him and nod gesturing for him to go back and find his seat returns the nod and turns closing the curtains. Scarlet looks at me and grins mischievously, her face still red.

"Guess we should have kept a better eye on the curtains," she laughs, "Mmmm, that was incredible," she shivers closing her eyes for a moment before looking back at me and tilting her head to the side. _Her eyes are so loving_ , "I'm so excited to see your house, Elliot."

I smile weakly and nod in her direction. I don't know why I never sold my old home that Ana and I used to share. Apart of me thinks it was my unwillingness to let go, but thinking about it now I want to change those memories with new ones that Scarlet and I will build. I stand up, my erection having subsided, and take the seat across from Scarlet as Russel comes over the intercom to announce our arrival. _Time to make memories anew._

* * *

We arrive at the house just as 3 o'clock comes. I step out of the car and assist Scarlet while Johnathan gets our bags. Seeing the house after all this time makes me feel subtly uncomfortable, but I quickly forget as Scarlet pulls me up to the entry walkway.

We make our way through the front door, and I feel a little rush as I am reminded of the time I spent here all those years ago. Everything seems so untouched, although I had all the furniture moved out years ago. Scarlet and I make our way into the kitchen.

As we enter, Scarlet dances around the open space before stopping abruptly and grinning towards me as she runs towards the back door and onto the deck. I follow to see her leaning on the railing that looks over the bay.

She turns to me and smiles, "This is so beautiful. You said you built this?"

I nod, "Yes, with my own two hands."

She smiles and moves across the deck to kiss me. I hold her, and we stare lovingly into each other's eyes, "Well I think it's magnificent. We will make all new memories here."

I kiss her head and pull her close to me. We stand there for a moment and look over the water.

We stand like this for a moment before making our way back into the house. Scarlet continues exploring my old home as I make my way into the kitchen and lean back on the bar. I reach into my pocket and drag my phone out. No missed calls, which is surprising considering mom and dad both knew we were headed in today.

I swipe my phone unlocked and opened a text. I begin scrolling through my contacts and selecting everyone in my family. I hesitate as I come across Christian's name tapping my fingers on the bar before selecting it along with the others. I've soon picked everyone I intend to invite and move back to the text screen as Scarlet reenters the kitchen beaming.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asks playfully as she moves to stand next to me resting her head on my arm while looking at my phone. She smiles up at me before hugging my arm tighter while staring off at the wall. I smirk down at her before continuing my text.

 **E: Hello Seattle! I'm back! If you are receiving this, then you are cordially invited to dinner tomorrow night at Metropolitan Grill with Elliot and Company. Please RSVP through this text group, so we all know who to expect. Thank you, and I love you all!** I end with a silly smiling emoji then close my phone.

I know it's really abnormal, but I'd rather let everyone know at once then have to call them all. Slowly, I start receiving the response texts. Mom and Dad were sending me shocked texts that they never thought to call when we landed, but they will be sure to later. Mia just sends back an, **"I'll be there"** with a winking emoji that has its tongue out. I wait a while longer for Christian's until he finally responds.

 **C: Sounds fun. We'll be there too. You'll get to see your niece and nephew**.

I stare at my phone for a moment and then close it again. _Time to see how this all pans out._

"So? Is everyone going to make it?" Scarlet looks up at me smiling.

"Yes, everyone," I smile back before abruptly spinning and picking her up wrapping her legs around me. She pulls me into a kiss and plays with my hair as I set her on the bar top, "I'm glad you came with me. That will make this all easier," I say as our kiss breaks.

She nods and pulls me back into a kiss as she begins to unbutton my shirt.

 _I just hope I can handle seeing them again._

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Sorry, this took much longer than I expected. I've been super busy this week, but I will try not to have it take so long between chapters.**

 **I also want to welcome back my favorite guest reviewer: Fifty Fan! For those of you who don't know she is my reliably bitchy guest reviewer who hates my stories, but just CANNOT stop reading them. I take that as a weird compliment. She is also incapable of understanding the fundamental virtue of "If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all." WELCOME FIFTY FAN!**

 **On a serious note, though, I feel like I need to reiterate something. I write for myself only. I will not be bullied or persuaded to change my story in anyway. If you do not like my story, feel free to stop reading, but there is no need to be rude.**

 **Anyways, I am also going to post a new chapter to Christifornication letting people there who may not know, that I have started this sequel. Thanks as always for all the excellent reviews and follows. Till laters.**


	5. Awkward Tensions

Ch.4: Awkward Tensions

 **Elliot POV**

I stare out the window as we pass through the bustling Seattle streets towards the charming Italian restaurant _Assaggio Ristorante_ to meet my family for dinner. Mixed feelings of angst and excitement are consuming my thoughts as Johnathan turns down another street. Scarlet places her hand on my thigh pulling me back to earth.

"Are you okay?" she asks lovingly clutching my hand tightly to comfort me. I nod at her and smile before looking back out the window. She slides over in the seat and uses her finger to pull my face to look at her, "You're not fooling anyone. It's going to be fine, Elliot. Don't worry; I will be right here with you." She pulls me into a passionate kiss. Our kiss breaks and I resume staring out the window. _It's not seeing them again that worries me. I just hope my plan works out and that I don't make the same mistake twice._ I tap my chest to make sure I still have what I've come to do. We finally pull to the front of the restaurant.

Scarlet and I step out onto the curb in front of the restaurant. Before I close the door, I hear a high pitch squeal as Mia sprints out of the front door and wraps her arms around my waist tightly. Caught off guard for only a moment, I return the embrace resting my head on her's.

"How have you been little sister?"

She lets go and holds my hands in hers, "I've been great. It's so good to see you after all this time. Who is this, dare I say, beautiful woman?" Mia lets go of my hands moseys over to Scarlet pulling her into a hug before kissing each of her cheeks. Scarlet reciprocates smiling and looks to me for an introduction.

"Oh, right, Mia this is my girlfriend, Scarlet. Scarlet, this is my little sister Mia," I smile.

Scarlet grins at Mia and squeezes her hands, "It's so great to meet you, Mia."

"Likewise," Mia responds. I turn to mom and dad who have been standing there the whole time watching the introduction with love in their eyes. I make my way towards them, giving mother a hug and my father a firm handshake.

"So great to see you son. Nice to see you again, Scarlet," my father says.

"I'm glad you came back. Is the plan to stay for good?" mother asks. I nod at her response while Scarlet makes her way over to greet my mom and dad each with a hug.

"It's amazing to see you again Grace and Carrick. How have you been?" Scarlet asks while returning to my side.

"You as well sweetheart. We were just saying how happy we are the Elliot brought you with him," my mother beams.

We all stand outside and talk for a moment as a black SUV pulls up to the curb. I recognize Taylor immediately. My whole family falls silent as the back passenger doors open and we watch as Christian emerges. He turns to face me and smiles wearily as Ana follows him out. I feel Scarlet pull my hand into her's as Teddy climbs out shortly after and Taylor comes around from the passenger side pushing a stroller and hands a car seat to Ana.

She clips the car seat into the stroller as my mother, father, and Mia move to greet them. The greetings are about the same. Hugs and hellos with Mia pulling them both into great big hugs and father picking up Teddy, laughing, and mother were greeting the new baby with love. I feel the tension settle a bit as Scarlet pulls my face into her free hand and smiles at me before mouthing, "It's going to be okay." I nod in agreement and finally make my way over to them.

"Hey Elliot," Christian says casually as I approach extending his hand to me. I grab it, and we shake firmly. I step to the side and gesture to Scarlet.

"Christian, this is my girlfriend, Scarlet."

Scarlet smiles at me before moving to shake hands with Christian, "Such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise, this is my wife, Ana," he gestures towards Ana who hesitates before stepping past the stroller to greet Scarlet.

Scarlet stiffens slightly and shakes Ana's hand before saying, "Ah, pleased to meet you. I wasn't sure you'd actually come."

Everyone stops for a moment. I hear mother clear her throat. Christian breaks the silence, "So, should we make our way inside?"

Everyone is quick to agree, so we all make our way towards the door and enter the restaurant.

As we enter, I flash back to memories of visiting this place when I was still with Ana. The rooms layout is the same. Tables line the wide dining area, with crisp white table cloths. Each table is set with plates, silverware, and two clear drinking glasses. I greet the hostess and inform her of our reservation. She smiles while grabbing menus and gesturing us to a large table in the center of the restaurant that seats twelve.

We all find our places and begin to chatter with one another. I find myself loosening up as time goes by. Scarlet continues to beam at me while Christian and Ana are doing their best to pretend this is not awkward for all of us. In reality, that's helping me.

We all order our meals and make sure to remind the waiter to split the checks. I lean back in my chair and survey the entire table. Teddy and Mia are playing on one end of the table while Mom, Ana, and Scarlet are talking happily next to them. The baby, who I've learned is named Phoebe, is sleeping next to her mother in a turned over high-chair. Dad and Christian are discussing sports, and I finally relent and join them.

After a while, our food begins to arrive, and the table grows silent as we all start eating. As I eat, I smile watching Scarlet eat. _She is so beautiful._ I see Ana and Christian share a loving look and for the first time, I feel like I'm okay with it. _I know they love each other, but how can I ever forgive them?_

We all finish eating and sit a while longer talking. I finally decide to execute my plan. I slide my chair out and made my way around the table to Scarlet. She smiles up at me standing next to her, "What is it honey?" she looks into my eyes. _No, into my soul._ I help her stand without answering her question. Everyone is staring at me coyly, but I don't care. _I'm going to do this._

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," I kneel in front of Scarlet and see my mother put her hand over her mouth. Scarlet is beaming at me and mirroring my mom. Everyone else in the restaurant is looking at us now. I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the small box I've been holding onto for months now. I see my father and Christian share a look before he places his hand on Ana's, and she smiles at me lovingly. _I want that too brother, but you st- NO! I want this now. It's time._ I slowly open the box to show the encased engagement ring.

"Scarlet Roseanne Hanson, will you do me the honor's and marr-" I start.

"YES!" she screams and pulls me up into a kiss. I hear the restaurant burst into applause.

We kiss for a moment before I turn to face my family. Everyone is beaming at me. Even Ana and Christian, "Thank you, everyone, for being here. I wanted you all to witness this."

Everything begins to settle back down while we all pay our bills and grab our belongings to leave. Scarlet and I are congratulated several times as we all make our way back outside. We hug everyone separately before I message Johnathan to pull the car around. As he pulls the car up and parks near the curb, I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. I turn and see Christian smiling at me.

"Hey brother, I wanted to say congratulations. I know we have a rough history, but I am glad you're back," he looks at me. I can tell he cares.

"Thank you. I'm not ready to talk about all that right now, but I want you to know that I'm glad you came. It wasn't my idea, so you can thank Scarlet for that," I pause and think for a moment, "I guess I should too. I will be seeing you…brother."

He smiles at me again and then holds out his hand. I take it into mine and we shake firmly.

"I will be seeing you, Christian," I say.

"You too Elliot."

* * *

 **AN: Hey Everyone, I know, short chapter. Trying to get to the meat and potatoes of the story. I know I have been gone for a while, but I haven't forgotten about you. I just been really busy. I work long fourteen hour nights, I have school, and as you all know, I have a beautiful family that I love to spend most of my time with so I haven't had the chance to update, but I will try to post more frequently like I did before.**


	6. Taken

Ch. 5: Taken

 **Elliot POV**

 **One Week Later**

Beams of late afternoon sunlight shine through the blinds of the master bedroom as Scarlet and I groan through another mutual climax. We separate and lay back against the soft sheets panting in unison.

"Is this all we're doing today?" I ask staring up at the ceiling, "Not that I mind."

Scarlet rolls over and looks at me resting her head on her raised elbow. Her naked body and naturally pale complexion seem radiant in this light, "Did you want to do something else?"

I look at her and smile, "Yeah, maybe we could go ahead and start making wedding plans."

She beams before climbing back onto me sitting back against my now soft member, "Now that sounds like a real plan!" she squeals before rolling back off of me and walking towards our dresser that is against the wall. I ogle at her sexiness as she gets dressed in casual sweats with a large tee shirt. I climb off the mattress shortly after and find some loose gym shorts and a tank top. We both make our way downstairs.

"Want to just order in tonight? I'm too tired to cook," I wink at my own implication. Scarlet smiles winking back.

"Sounds good, sexy man," she playfully coos slapping my butt.

I head into my office and grab the office phone. We sit together, Scarlet resting back in one of the lounge chairs I keep against the wall behind my desk while we agree on what kind of pizza we want. After I order a medium pepperoni and some cheese sticks, Scarlet walks over and finds a seat on my lap while I boot up my computer.

We browse the internet for various ideas across multiple sites.

"How big of a wedding do you want?" I ask.

"Big, I want all our friends and family. I want a large church, with big tall painted ceilings, and all sorts of birds, I want-" she stops abruptly and stares at me, "What?"

I'm staring at her lovingly, "Nothing, I just never thought I would find someone I'd be willing to have this with again is all."

She beams at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I start to rub her legs over her sweat pants and pull her into me. She moves her hand between our lips, "Uh-uh," she says affectionately, "We need to focus, mister."

I nod in agreement, and we continue searching. We find several different pictures of what we both want. A massive cathedral in the middle of Seattle catches our eyes. We stare in awe at the screen depicting a beautiful building with 100ft ceilings and long rows of pews, and at that moment, we know we want the venue. We scroll through the pictures of the reception hall and catering options that cause our mouths to water.

"Now, I really want that pizza," I laugh before we kiss once more, "What kind of dress do you want?"

"I'm not telling," Scarlet grins, "but we can look anyways for some ideas."

We smile and laugh as we search through pictures of wedding dresses and men's tux options. From long white, pearled wedding dresses to formal satin tuxes. We fall in love instantly with every option we come across.

"Should we try and match?" I ask

"Ugh, no never. That would be kind of silly. You choose the tuxes and I will worry about the dresses. Okay?" she kisses my temple, "What theme are we going with?"

"I don't know," I say squeezing her butt softly, "Let's look some more. Where is that damn pizza?"

"Don't worry about it," I see Scarlet set her phone on my desk, "Let's keep looking. It'll get here and if it's passed 45 minutes it'll be free."

I nod and start the search. We laugh together about themes from a tropical beach to superheroes, saving every idea on my digital cloud. I'm relishing every minute I am spending sorting through these ideas with Scarlet. _I missed this…this kind of happiness._ I kiss her neck causing her to moan softly.

She playfully pushes me away again, "Focus, silly. We will have more fun later."

We continue playing and enjoying our time together when the doorbell finally rings.

"Pizza's here!" Scarlet laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I'll get it baby; you stay put," we stand together. Scarlet finding a seat back into my office chair while I make my way to the door.

"It's been over 45 minutes! We're not paying a dime," I hear Scarlet call behind me as I exit the office.

"I know, I'm still leaving a tip if it's not the driver's fault," I call back to her, laughing.

I pass through the darkened living room, kitchen, and entrance hall flipping on the lights as I make my way through each room. I finally reach the door still beaming and as I open the door happiness turns to shock.

Two men shove their way into the entrance hall almost knocking me off my feet. I stumble and brace myself on the wall just barely able to remain standing. Before I realize what's happening, there is a pistol my face. I see two more men move past with one of the first.

"Not a sound," the masked assailant says, "Where is your wife?"

 _Fuck! Why did we send Johnathan out for the night?_

"She's not here, get out!" I shout. The masked man punches me in the ribs hard causing me to buckle before grabbing me by the shirt and shoving me down the entrance hall. I see the others just passing by the kitchen, "Scarlet! Lock the door and call the pol- _oomph,"_ the man grabbing my shirt punches my ribs again. _Fuck he hits hard._ I feel the pistol against the back of my head.

"Not another word Mr. Grey, or I repaint the walls," he says. I'm quick to follow orders. _How? Why? What the fuck is all this?_

I hear Scarlet scream from the other room. We pass into the kitchen. Two men have posted themselves facing the back of my house towards the lake. One is wielding a rifle and the other a shotgun. They're all dressed the same. Black cargo pants with black hoodies and ski masks. Each of them has tactical vest strapped over their clothes with knives mounted on the shoulders and pistols on the hips. The man holding me pushes me into the kitchen and gestures for me to find a seat. I oblige him as Scarlet is lead out of my office by another assailant holding a pistol and has a rifle slung over his shoulder.

He moves her around to me and gestures for her to sit as well. Scarlet rushes over into my arms. I pull her tight to me before sliding her onto the sofa beside me.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to remain calm.

"SHUT UP!" the man who punched me yells, "Bravo, watch them while we search for valuables. Anything you want to disclose Mr. Grey, or do I need to ask her?" he gestures towards Scarlet, his tone is mincing.

"NO! There is a safe in the office. The code is 35, 24, 02. Help yourselves," I pull Scarlet closer.

"Good. Carlie, with me. Delta, you start upstairs. Ready? Move." They break up into the designated groups running efficiently. _These men are professionals. I need to keep Scarlet safe._

Scarlet and I sit together in panic as the men began ransacking my home. _What are they after?_ The man called Bravo holds his rifle towards us. I hear the men in my office click open my safe and empty its contents. Ten grand, my engraved pistol grand-dad left me, our passports, and a pocket watch my dad gifted me as a kid.

They continue tearing the house apart. Dishes in the kitchen are thrown down sending shards of ceramic across the floor. I hear them toss over the dresser in my room and even rummage through the guest room. Finally, they all return with what few things of value there are in the house.

"Ten grand? Really Mr. Grey?" The man I learned called Alpha asks.

"It's all I keep in the house. I'm sorry, please," I try and plead with him.

He shakes his head, "Is there more?"

"No, please, that's all I keep in the house," I pull Scarlet against me.

Alpha looks at the rest of the men.

"What do you want to do boss?" Charlie asks, he's carrying a tactical shotgun with a pistol grip.

"Switch to plan B. Sorry Mr. Grey, but this has to be lucrative for us, you see?" Delta and Charlie move swiftly to pull Scarlet from my arms. I stand in protest, but I'm quickly pushed back onto the couch by Bravo; his rifle shoved in my face.

"Ah-ah Mr. Grey. This has to be worth it. We'll be in touch," Alpha says as they drag Scarlet towards the door screaming.

"Elliot! No!" she screams reaching towards me as they force her down the hall, "ELLI-," I hear them hit her over the head and continue out the door. Bravo looks up for a moment to check on them. _NOW!_

I stand abruptly catching him off guard and shove him to the floor breaking into a sprint towards the front door. _I will not let them just take her!_ I dash down the entrance and reach the door just in time to watch as they load Scarlet into a white van.

"STOP! NO!" I shout before I feel something hard smack the back of my head and everything goes black.

* * *

 _The sun feels warm on my face as I stand in a field of lavender._ Where am I? _I look around the field. Flowers kiss the landscape. The smell is pleasant and intoxicating. There is a hill with a willow tree atop it._ There are no places like this in Seattle. Where am I?

" _Elliot?" I hear a women's voice call for me, "Elliot? Come here," she laughs._

 _I turn and see a woman facing away from me standing by the tree. The sun blocks my eyes, but I see she is wearing a white sundress with sunflowers patterned across it._ Scarlet? No, but I love this woman. Who is she? _I begin running across the field towards her. Flicks of lavender flowers are brushing against my naked legs. I look down._ Where are my clothes?

" _Elliot? Come back," she calls. He blonde hair flowing in the wind. I love this smell._ Who is this woman? _I shake off my nakedness and begin towards her again._

" _Come on Elliot. Come to me," she calls again. I break into a sprint._ I must know.

" _Elliot?"_

 _I reach the top of the hill and extend my hand towards her. She holds her hand out to me allowing me to take it. She turns to me. Things are too bright. I can't see her face. Soft lips. Warm embrace._ I love you.

* * *

"Elliot?" I hear my mother say.

I sit up abruptly in the hospital bed and turn to face her.

"Oh thank god," she pulls me into a tight embrace. I see my whole family around me. Mom, Dad, Mia, Christian and Ana. I see Kate in a formal business suit with another person I've never seen before. He's a stocky man with sharp features; he is also wearing a suit. They're all looking at me with shocked looks, except for Kate and her partner.

"Where's Scarlet?" I ask hesitantly.

No one answers me. My entire family wears the same sullen expression.

"She was taken Mr. Grey," Kate is the one to answer finally.

* * *

 **AN: This once a week minimum should be over for now. We've been really busy, but I will hopefully be on track for more frequent post. Thank you everyone for your support and as always your favorites and follows.**


	7. Awaken

Ch. 6: Awaken

 **Elliot POV**

I adjust my bed again trying to get comfortable. There is a stabbing pain in my ribs no matter how the bed sits. The nurse tells me I was kicked several times while I was unconscious and had severe bruising, but nothing was broken. _Counting my blessing I suppose._

I finally relent to sitting half way up and resting my head against the hard hospital mattress. My family sits with me for a moment expressing their condolences for what's happened. I am completely lost in my thoughts, barely replying with more than one worded responses. _Who would do this? Why me? Where is Scarlet? Who was that in my dream?_ The last thought catches me off guard, so I quickly push it to the back of my mind. _Another time._

We all sit for a moment in silence before I realize I need to speak with Kate and her partner. The nurses provide assistance and begin directing people to go. My mother is the last to leave; tears stream down her face. I try to give her a reassuring smile, but even I'm not convinced. Once the door closes, Kate moves closer to the bed.

"Nice to see you again," I sigh, wincing slightly as a sharp pain rattles my side.

"Likewise, though I wish the circumstances were different," Kate seems solemn, "Mr. Grey, this is my partner, Detective Hakes. We're with the Seattle Adult Missing Persons Division," I feel numb like I'm not fully grasping how important this matter is yet, "We'll ask for an official written statement later, but for now is there anything you can tell us about your attackers?"

I roll my head back into the pillow and stare at the ceiling remembering everything that happened, "Not much to be honest. They were very proficient. They used code names, all wore masks; everything seemed very tactical, and they were heavily armed."

"Any small detail will help us Elliot," Kate says moving next to my bed, her partner in tow. Memories start to flash back in waves.  
 _Two men shove their way into the entrance hall almost knocking me off my feet. I stumble and brace myself on the wall just barely able to remain standing. Before I realize what's happening, there is a pistol my face. I see two more men move past with one of the first._

"It wasn't planned, and I think they had my phones tapped," I say keeping my eyes closed as I focus on that moment they came into the house.

"What makes you think that?" Kate doesn't look at me. She is writing on her notepad.

"They knew I would answer the door without checking who was there. We were expecting pizza." I answer, trying to remember all even the smallest details. I open my eyes and look over at Kate. She is still scribbling in her notes before looking up at me.

"Was there more?" her brow furrows slightly.

I close my eyes and ponder, trying to remember more details.

" _SHUT UP!" the man who punched me yells, "Bravo, watch them while we search for valuables. Anything you want to disclose Mr. Grey, or do I need to ask her?" he gestures towards Scarlet, his tone is menacing._

" _NO! There is a safe in the office. The code is 35, 24, 02. Help yourselves," I pull Scarlet closer._

" _Good. Carlie, with me. Delta, you start upstairs. Ready? Move." They break up into the designated groups running efficiently._

"They used code names," I answer.

"Code names?"

"Yes, military phonics; Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta. They were very tactical and heavily armed," I close my eyes again trying to remember more.

" _Switch to plan B. Sorry Mr. Grey, but this has to be lucrative for us, you see?" Delta and Charlie move swiftly to pull Scarlet from my arms. I stand in protest, but I'm quickly pushed back onto the couch by Bravo; his rifle shoved in my face._

" _Ah-ah Mr. Grey. This has to be worth it. We'll be in touch," Alpha says as they drag Scarlet towards the door screaming._

His voice was cold and profound. I shiver slightly shaking my head.

 _I stand abruptly catching him off guard and shove him to the floor breaking into a sprint towards the front door. I will not let them just take her! I dash down the entrance and reach the door just in time to watch as they load Scarlet into a white van._

"STOP! NO!" I shout opening my eyes, Kate stands abruptly placing her hand on my arm.

"Elliot!"

I snap my head and look at her. Kate is staring at me worriedly, "It's fine," she says, "It's all over now. I'm sorry to put you through this, but was there anything else?"

I nod, "He said he would be in touch."

Kate nods adding one last note to her small notebook and nodding over to her partner signaling its time for them to leave, "Thank you for your time Elliot. Call us when you're discharged. If they do intend to call you we want to be on the line," she hands me a card nodding before turning and walking out the door.

I lay my head back onto my pillow thinking further about what happened and my dream. _What's going to happen now? Who was that woman in my dream? That woman that smelled of lavender._

* * *

 **Two days later**

I step out of the car and walk towards the house as Johnathan closes the car door and follows. Kate and her partner meet us at the door. Kate rips down the yellow caution tape that is guarding the entrance allowing all of us to step through into the entry way. Everything had been left untouched.

There is a small dark pool stain on the hardwood. I stare at it puzzled.

"It's from you getting bashed over the head," Kate says having read my thoughts, "I would consider yourself lucky. You could have been put in a coma."

I touch the bandages on my head before continuing into the rest of the house. The kitchen is still ransacked. Smashed dishes riddle the floor. Several of the drawers are laying skewed in their rails while others are thrown about laying in a pile with various cookware. I shake my head and move to check the office.

The office is in shambles. My computer sits broken on the desk, while the lamp lays smashed on the floor. My safe sits open behind the desk. All the money has been cleaned out, but the pistol my grandfather gave me is still sitting inside. I walk over and take the gun in my hands. It feels like a foreign object to me. Something completely unfamiliar. Kate steps into the room behind me.

"Wow," she says staring at the pistol, "Is that an M15? Who gave you that?"

"My grandfather and yes, it's an M15." I push the small button to release the magazine. It still has all seven bullets.

"Amazing, special issue 1911 from the Vietnam War. Truly amazing that you have that. Have you ever fired it?" Kate looks up at me with a small smile.

I stare at the weapon for a moment before shaking my head, "I did competition shooting in college. I have experience with pistols, but that seems like ages ago now," I turn the pistol over in my hand _General Officer Model RIA_ is engraved along the slide. I run my fingers over the engraving before pulling the holster out of the cracked safe and shutting it.

I make my way back into the living room with Kate where Hakes is setting up pieces of equipment. I look to Kate puzzled.

"We're setting up some surveillance for your phone lines. We're expecting the kidnappers to call you and demand ransom. We want to have the opportunity to track them. If they're stupid, enough we may get a location and have a chance to get your fiancée back."

Kate moves passed me to assist Hakes. I find a seat on the sofa next to the phone setting the pistol on the end table.

I stare blankly out the sliding glass door while Kate and her partner set up their equipment to monitor my phone line. My thoughts keep reliving the night Scarlet was taken as well and that dream. I see the beautiful women bathed in light. _Why do I keep thinking about her?_ The smell of lavender fills my nostrils. I blink, bringing myself back to sitting on the sofa. I look around curiously. The smell is gone.

"Are you alright Elliot?" Kate asks from across the coffee table, furrowing her brow concernedly.

I nod, "Yeah, just thinking about something. Got lost in thought for a moment. I'm all right."

Kate nods, but doesn't seem convinced, "Elliot, we'll catch these guys. They won't hurt Scarlet if they plan on using her to bargain with you. I've been doing this for a while, and I'm really good at my job."

I smile warily at her looking over at the pistol. _I hope I never have to use it, but will do anything to protect those I love._

Kate stands, "Alright, we're all set up here. Elliot, I am going to leave now. Hakes will be here in case you receive a call. We will switch in a few hours. Do yourself a favor in the meantime and try to rest."

I rub my hands on my jeans before standing with her, "I'll do that. Let me walk you through the door."

We make our way back to the house without speaking. I hold open the door as she steps out, "Kate?"

"Yes, Elliot?"

"Thank you."

She nods, "I don't know if you remember, but I told you I was here if you ever needed anything."

"I remember," I look down at my feet.

"Good, try to have a good night Elliot."

"You too," I close the door turning back into the entry way. Hakes is standing there staring at me awkwardly, "Everything alright?"

"Yes," his answer is short and rough, "You have a phone upstairs that connects to this line?"

I nod look up the stairs. I'm not ready to see the damage, "I will lay down on the couch."

He shrugs and makes his way back into the living room. I follow and find a spot on the sofa and rest back on one of the end pillows. I close my eyes, but I'm hardly feeling tired.

"How do you and Kavanagh know each other?" Hakes asks.

I sigh. Not in annoyance, but rather exhaustion, "She is my brother's wife's best friend. There is a lot of bitter history there."

I hear something like a snicker, "Makes sense why she specifically asked for the case then."

I open my mouth to ask what he means, but the phone begins to ring. I open my eyes and snap to attention on the sofa looking at Hakes. His face is as of stone while he stares at me.

"Answer it, Elliot," he says moving across the room to a chair placed near the coffee table and donning a headset.

I stare at the phone as it continues to ring, my heart pounding in my chest. With a trembling hand, I answer, "Hello?" I croak into the receiver.

"Hello again, Mr. Grey," the cold voice answers from the other end. I freeze and look at Hakes. He gestures for me to keep talking, "Where is Scarlet?"

"She's here Mr. Grey, and I'll let you speak with her shortly, but not before we come to an agreement," his voice is snake like, menacing with intent.

I feel the fear subside as anger moves in to replace it, "What do you want?" I barely recognize the sound of my own voice.

"Remain calm Mr. Grey, or you may not see your beloved again. Here's how this will work: You are to deliver a sum of cash to an agreed location by the end of the week, or I start sending you pieces of her until I get my money." _He sounds so confident. He knows I'll comply._

I shake my head, "How much money?"

"250 Million dollars, Mr. Grey" he answers smugly.

I choke into the phone, "I don't have that kind of money. Please, you're insane if you think I could get that in a week."

"Please Mr. Grey, don't insult my intelligence. I'm well aware of how wealthy your family is. The amount is 250 million and not a penny less. If there is any suspicion you are involve with the police she dies. Would you like to speak with her now?"

"Yes, let me speak to her," I stand, running my fingers through my hair as I hear Scarlet come on.

"Elliot?" she says fearfully.

"Yes, Scarlet!"

"Elliot, I'm so scared. They've taken me t-" she cuts short.

"Remember Mr. Grey, 250 million. No Police. We'll be in touch," the call ends.

I look towards Hakes. He looks up at me shaking his head, "I don't have the exact location, but I isolated the call to a warehouse district in downtown. I need to call Kavanagh," he removes the headset and steps on the porch. I see him light a cigarette as he pulls a cell phone to his ear.

I sit back down on the sofa and place my head into my hands. A lump forms in my throat.

 _How am I going to get the money? You need to call Christian. He can help._

I hear the sliding glass door open as Hakes re-enters, "Kavanagh is on her way."

 _Kate will know what to do._

* * *

 **AN: Why hello everyone! I know I have been away for over a month and I want to apologize. If you have kept up with my wife's story, you are already aware, but for everyone else let me fill you in.**

 **I'm in the military, and during the holidays I tend to work really insane hours. 12-hour shifts, sometimes without weekends. Between work, family, gym time, school, etc. it makes it very difficult to keep up with writing. Thankfully, we're back to regular working shifts, and so I will be back to more frequent updates.**

 **Thank you all for your support, favorites, and followers. Till laters ;)**


	8. Down by the Docks

Chapter 7: Down by the Docks

 **Elliot POV**

I sit nervously in the passenger seat of Kate's car as we drive towards the east side Seattle warehouse district. The warehouses are located near a shipping dock that handles most of Seattle's business imports. Kate tells me she has a contact there that may be able to help us. I've been skeptical.  
We're both dressed down. I'm wearing the oldest pair of jeans I own with a plain blue shirt that has a breast pocket. I decided to wear my old workout shoes too. Kate told me we needed to look as plain as possible. She gave me a rather worn looking leather jacket.

Kate is wearing what appear to be some old jeans as well, with a tight black tank top that doesn't expose any cleavage. She's sporting a thin cotton coat that would hang just above her knees if we weren't sitting down. _She looks really good dressed plainly like that. Better than the business casual she had on yesterday._ She has her hair tied into a ponytail.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Kate? I mean, if these guys find out you're helping me they will just kill her. I don't think I could handle that…" I trail off as the thought of losing Scarlet flashes through my mind. Kate places a hand on my knee.

"I hear you, Elliot," Kate says without looking at me, "That's why I'm not bringing in an entire SWAT team to scour the area. I want to keep us off the radar until we're entirely sure we know where Scarlet is. My contact knows the area and is very acquainted with, how I should say this, all the _questionable business_ that happens."

We take a turn heading directly towards the warehouse district entrance. Kate finds a spot to park but leaves the engine running.

"We're not going in?" I lean forward to examine the area.

Tall rusted buildings sit rigidly behind broken chain link fences. The sun is beginning to crest the tops of the buildings casting orange light through the darkened dirty windows, some of them broken, "Are you sure this is where we're meeting this guy? These buildings look completely abandoned," I look over at Kate she's smirking at me mockingly.

"These buildings are abandoned, but the ones along the dock aren't," she leans forward and looks out the windshield with me, "Won't be too long before someone come to tear them all down."

I lean forward to stare out the window again, "Are you sure about this Kate? I could just pay them, and this all goes away."

Kate sighs and leans back in her seat again, "Elliot, we've already discussed this, that's not how any of it works. You could be right, maybe you could pay, and they might return Scarlet in one piece, but what if they don't? Trust me, Elliot. My way works, and you won't have to fork over some ridiculous amount of money." I open my mouth to argue, but before I can say anything Kate opens the door and climbs out, "Come on, let's go see my contact and find out what we can."

I sigh and step out onto the broken asphalt. Kate's already started walking towards an opening in the fence. I walk forward quickly to catch up keeping stride next to her, "Why did you bring me and not your partner?"

"What was that?" I nearly jump out of shoes to the sound of Hakes' voice behind me. My hand drops quickly to the pistol stuffed into my pants, but I manage to stop myself. _Don't be an idiot! You don't have a license to carry the damn thing._ I see Hakes smirking at having startled me before taking place on Kate's right. He's dressed as equally ugly as the two of us with jeans, a black shirt, and the matching leather jacket.

"Glad you made it in time. How are the kids?" Kate asks, without looking at him.

"Fine, as always. Happy I finally got to seem them. Damn ex-wife was being a bitch about it. You know how it goes." I actually catch a moment of humanity when talking about his kids before the stone-faced returns.

"I do," Kate responds as we turn down a narrow alley between warehouses.

"Why you'd bring him? He could get hurt," Hakes asks throwing a thumb in my direction.

I open my mouth to answer, but Kate beats me to the punch, "He wants to rule himself out as the kidnapper. I explained to him that statistically, partners are the usual suspects. He was adamant to keep himself off the suspect list and offered to ride along. I figured why not. If things do get dangerous, I'll make him stay in the car, or go home. No need to worry." She throws Hakes a mischievous grin, and I see the humanity return for a moment. _He thinks of Kate as a daughter. There's a soft side to even the hardest of men._

The alley opens up onto a large docking bay. Massive shipping barges take up the entire docking strip blocking the view of the shallow docking bay. I keep pace behind Hakes and Kate as they make their way towards a rusting guard shack. The window of the shack is perfectly intact and looks new. Its security glass laced with wire netting. The man inside sees us approaching. Folding up his paper he steps towards the back moving out through the door.

He smiles while a pulling a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket and lighting one while eyeing up and down the dock, "Good morning officers. How can Mr. Gwyn help the old boys in blue?" The man's voice is bold and almost fatherly.

He smiles our way with crooked teeth, one of them shines gold. He's a fat man with a dark complexion. His hair is salt-and-pepper cut short and neat with long sideburns. He sports a matching goatee. His messy security guard shirt sits untucked. It's too small, allowing the bottom of his stomach to protrude from below the seam. His jeans are as equally dirty as his shirt. He uses them to wipe his hand as Kate arrives to shake it firmly.

"How have you been Gwyn?" She asks enthusiastically with a firm handshake.

"I've been well Ms. Kate. How are you, Mr. Hakes?" Gwyn asks over Kate's shoulder. Hakes responds with a glare before breaking off to survey the area. Gwyn smirks before turning his attention to me, "Ah, who do we have here?" he probes, sizing me up.

Kate smiles over her shoulder at me, "This is Elliot. He's just a ride along. I need information about a recent kidnapping and ransom. You have anything for me?"

I'm taken aback slightly at how bluntly Kate asks. Her face remains unchanged, still peppy and smiling. Gwyn eyes me up and down again before looking over his shoulder down the dock and motioning for use to move into the guard shack. We wait a moment for Hakes to return before making our way in.

I note that the room is surprisingly spacious as I look around the clean shack. There is a small table pressed against one of the walls just behind the window with three chairs arranged around it where we all find seats. There is a coffee pot plugged in on a shelf built onto the table top where Gwyn takes a seat at the window. A phone hangs on the wall just out of sight of the window too. There is a mini fridge placed behind the door with a microwave attached. _It seems Gwyn has everything he needs to spend his days here. I'm amazed he keeps it this clean given his personal appearance._ The floor is laid with crisp new vinyl, and there is a small door that appears to lead to a janitor's closet.

"Now, about this…kidnapping, I may have heard something, but it's a lot of personal risks to discuss," Gwyn's voice has changed from that of a loving dad to a hardened criminal. I nearly snap my neck to check and make sure it's still him talking. Kate's face has changed too. She's more serious. _Damn, she's pretty intimidating._

"No games Gwyn. You know how the deal goes. You give me information, and I keep police off the docks while you conduct…" she clears her throat, " _Business._ "

 _What the fuck have I gotten myself into? Business? What the hell does that mean?_

Gwyn shrugs his shoulders and smirks at Kate, shaking his head, "That is the deal. Typical pig thinking, you don't care about the drugs or guns as long as you protect the rich," I see Hakes lean back in his chair and cross his arms to stare at Gwyn. His face is just as daunting as Kate's.

"We're not here for you typical bullshit, Gwyn. We've run around in circles with this argument before. Just give us what you know, and we'll be on our way," Hake's voice is crisp and professional. _These two know what they're doing._

Gwyn sighs, but his face remains mean and cumbersome, "There needs to be more than our average deal on this one. My neck will be way out there, and I'm not looking to getting my throat slit in my sleep." _Jesus Elliot! What the fuck are you getting involved in?_

Kate and Hakes look at each other and then me, "How much?" Kate asks. Her voice matches Hakes, calm and proficient.

"Let's say, ten," Gwyn answers unblinkingly.

"Ten?" Kate raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, ten, this needs to be worth it for me. Either you pay out, or fuck-off," Gwyn snaps.

"No, ten is fine," I watch wide-eyed as Kate reaches into her jacket pocket and draws out a roll of crisp $100 bills. She examines it for a moment before tossing it to Gwyn. He too examines it for only a moment.

"That's only half," he says turning around and drawing out a small deposit box from one of the shelves behind the coffee pot and stuffing the roll inside.

"You expect me to walk around downtown Seattle with ten grand? Now tell us what you know, and I'll make sure you get the rest."

Gwyn places his hands on the counter and lowers his head sighing before turning to face us, "I heard some second-hand news about a wealthy lady was taken from her home up in Lake Forest. Some rich lady was taken from her home and has ties with that Grey family or whatever. I always say there's no way to get rich unless you're also crooked. Guess the competition wants their share."

I grit my teeth but keep my mouth shut. _You don't know anything about us._ I know this is not the time to mention my family or the situation. I'm sure Kate has her reasons to keep Gwyn in the dark about who I am, and have no intentions to get more involved than I already am.

"Anything else?" Kate's voice brings me back to the conversation.

"Yeah," Gwyn pauses rubbing his hands together, "Word I heard was they took her over to the Industrial West District. Keeping her in a warehouse off Idaho, but I can't be sure she's still there. I mean, word was they were trying to sell her."

I close my eyes with his last remark and lean back in my chair. _Sell her? What in the fuck?_ I see Gwyn look at me.

"What's his problem? What man, you haven't heard of human trafficking? It's a nasty business, I'd never do it, but it's where the big money is. Lots of big players too."

"Yeah? Like who?" Kate asks

Gwyn shakes his head, raising his hands, "That's the deal. We don't do names, and you know that."

I see Kate smirk a bit, "I know, no names. Thanks, Gwyn, that'll do." She rises with the rest of us. I watch as Hakes pulls another roll of money from his own pocket and hands it to Gwyn. He examines the roll for a moment before adding it to the deposit box, "Pleasure, as always, to help those that protect and serve," the father like tone has returned, but now it seems mocking. We make our way back out of the shack towards the cars.

Gwyn doesn't follow.

Once I feel it's safe to talk I grab Kate's arm, "What the fuck was that?" I exclaim, "Business? Drugs, guns, human trafficking? I feel like I'm in an action movie and I'm not some hero, Kate!"

She places a hand on my shoulder, "I know Elliot, I know. If you want to stay home, I can give you updates, but you were the one who insisted coming along. This is a dirty business, finding lost people, and it's not going to get any prettier."

I take a deep breath and remind myself that I wanted to be here. _I want to be a part of this._ I nod my head, "You're right. I want to be here. I can handle this. Now what?"

"Now we go look around the warehouses off Idaho and hope Gwyn isn't just sending us on some wild goose chase," Hakes answers.

"Right, but I doubt Gwyn wants Seattle PD breathing down his neck. Come on Elliot, let's go find Scarlet," Kate climbs into her car.

I take another deep breath as Hakes climbs into his own vehicle shaking his head and passing annoyed glances at me.

 _Alright Elliot, keep it together._

* * *

 **Mystery Man**

The man watches as Detective Kavanagh, and her Partner drives away with Elliot. _Good, let's make sure Mr. Gwyn kept his end of our little deal._ He picks up his briefcase and steps out from one of the alleys before making his way towards Gwyn's shack.

Seeing the man approaching, Gwyn nods and makes his way out of the shack towards the man.

"Did you do as I asked, Mr. Gwyn?" the man asks in a deep rough voice.

"Yeah, just how you asked too, now where's my money?" Gwyn holds out his hand demandingly.

The man smirks holding up the briefcase and giving it to Gwyn. Gwyn greedily kneels down setting the case on the deck and shimmying it open. He stares curiously into the case filled with dominos.

 _SNAP!_

Gwyn has no time to react before more shots pierce his chest from the silenced pistol.

 _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

He falls backward onto the concrete, rasping for air. Attempting to reach for the pistol stuffed into his pants at his lower back. He can't manage to get it.

"You stupid piece of shit," the man says, "You think I would pay some low-life criminal like you? I wouldn't waste a penny," he holds the weapon up for the last time. Fear consumes Gwyn's face, tears stream down his temples. He reaches up as if to beg.

 _SNAP!_

His body falls limp.

The man stuffs the firearm back into his jacket and looks around one last time before turning and walking away towards his black Cadillac. Climbing in, he switches on the stereo. Frank Schubert's _Ellens dritter Gesang_ begins to play.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing.**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello everyone!**

 **Geeze guess it's been over a year since I wrote the chapter 8 for this story. Well, I wanted to let you all know that I'm going to get started writing again. I will be taking time to write each night and posting once I've completed. Please continue to be patient (I mean you've already waited a year I guess) and I will get this wrapped up. We're not even halfway through my original outline and I still have work, school, and the family to deal with. This is going back on my priority list though. I'm just sorry it took so long. Anyways, I need to get back to work.**

 **Thanks for all your continued support!**


End file.
